


The Question

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance was sort of a hot topic today. Strangely enough, you were okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> ties in with [Lunch Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6549952)!
> 
> like my fics? you could always [leave me a tip!](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)
> 
> this series updates **tuesdays and fridays**!

“so you had no clue what they were doin’?”

You and Sans sat on the curb just outside of his work. The car garage behind you bustled with activity, but he was on his “union regulated break”, so he had time to chat. You were glad. You happened to stop by after your own shift to see if he had time to catch up with you. It’d been about a week since the incident at the carnival and you were slowly easing your way back into routine.

Oh, right. His question.

You shook your head. The haunting memories of basically being bonded with on live television were fresh in your mind. Luckily, you had Alphys to do some damage control. She was great with hacking and tech stuff, so she managed to delete every single copy of the video on the web. You had to thank her for that; you would never be able to repay her.

“wow…that’s…hilarious.”

“Sans, this isn’t funny! Quit laughing!” You nearly chucked your purse at his head, but he was too far gone to stop you.

“here i thought you n’ ro were serious. never thought they were one of _those_ types of monsters.” He scratched his lower back. “anyway, at least aly took care of it. i hafta wonder, though…you’re prob’ly the first human that’s ever bonded with a monster before, even partially. never even thought it’d work. what was it like?”

You squinted at him, not liking the way this conversation turned. “Um, isn’t that a little personal? From what Alphys told me, SOUL bonding is pretty intimate.”

He grinned. “yeah. i’m just messin’ with ya. if you don’t wanna tell me, that’s cool.”

Now he was playing dirty. You weren’t going to let him get away with this, and you would get him back for it. “I do trust you, if that’s what you’re getting at. I just don’t want to say something embarrassing and breach monster etiquette.” You swallowed. “S-so I mean…I felt something. Weird, but good. Like…my entire body was tingling. It didn’t even feel real, maybe like a dream, and…” You brought your hand up to your chest to pinpoint where the feeling came from. “There was a…spark. Here, around the center. Like someone flipped a switch. And I sort of melted away.”

Sans gazed at you steadily. You weren’t even sure what to say at this point, as recollecting the memory had brought a dusty flush creeping across your neck.

“…that was too far, wasn’t it?”

He laughed in response and you playfully shoved him away from you.

“from the way you’re describin’ it, sounds like you liked it.”

“Ugh. If I’d known exactly what I was doing that night…” You shuddered. “No, I never would’ve made that decision ever again. EVER. Unless…well…maybe, if it was with the right person. I guess. It wouldn’t be so bad.” You trailed off, staring down at your hands. “That’s what it’s for, right? To be between…people that care about each other. Not just two friends that have hung out here and there.”

“yeah.” Sans stole a glance at you. “i’m gonna be honest with ya here. when i saw what happened, i thought for sure it was somethin’ you’d agreed to. now that you’ve told me it wasn’t…just feels like someone should be havin’ a bad time.”

You nearly shuddered at the iciness to his tone. “No, it’s…Alphys said that for Ro it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“right. but it was. for you. they never should’ve put you in that situation. and hell…seein’ it…up on stage…in front of everyone…puts me kind of on edge, ya know what i mean?”

You swallowed thickly. Sans wasn’t the type to get livid about stuff. Anything negative just sort of rolled off his back. It was how he cruised through life. 

“funny, too…real funny. see, me n’ paps thought the same thing. when he saw it, he was sure that it was all your decision. you’d gone on about the guy at dinner before, so…”

“It’s not like that at all!” You countered, feeling heated at the accusation. “I never felt that way about Ro. I mean, I wanted to be friends with them, but nothing else! And I thought I made that clear the night we spent at Toriel’s.”

“heh. no worries. i know now.” Sans shifted. “but my bro doesn’t. he left thinkin’ you were, uh…bonded. if ya know what i mean.”

Oh. That explained a lot.

“I need to clear things up with him. With everyone. I barely managed to convince Undyne not to kill them for that. And…I guess ignoring it doesn’t fix everything, huh?” You ran your fingers through your hair, trying to loosen the knots from the gusts of wind. “And just so you know, I’m not planning on seeing Ro again any time soon.”

“hey, it’s none of my business if you decide to hang out with them. just know that i’m not gonna be leaving any tips at grillbz’s place.”

“Ugh, I forgot about that. I don’t want him to lose business, but maybe we’ll just figure out a time to eat when Ro isn’t working.”

Sans laughed slightly, though it was more half-hearted than anything. “sounds good to me.”

It was hard to concentrate with so many sounds around you. People shouting orders, raucous laughter from the technicians as they covered themselves in grease and oil. The whirring of machinery coupled with the slamming of car doors was enough to give anyone a headache after a while, not to mention the strong odor of gasoline and rust. It was no wonder Sans liked this place; it was totally disgusting and so damn busy. New things for him to tinker with and decipher.

“So, um…how _is_ Papyrus doing?”

“good. got a few sporadic texts here n’ there. tori said she’ll be back in another few days and he’ll have a break. he loves official bodyguard business, even though she says it’s pointless.”

“Better to be safe than sorry. I mean, she’s ridiculously powerful, but way too nice. Coupled with Papyrus, maybe between the two of them they’ll have like…a quarter of a mean bone to get the job done.” You snickered. “I’m just glad she never found out about all this. They left…what, like the day after everything happened?”

You chatted for a little while longer. It was good to see him. To spend time together without something downright embarrassing happen. You rarely got to hang out one-on-one, not since he was promoted to general manager of the garage. That and he’d started working more seriously in his lab, though your knowledge on that side of him was incredibly limited.

“hey, you busy tonight?”

“I don’t think so. I was going to pick up something for dinner and stay in.”

“you should come over. we could, uh…play video games.”

That did sound like fun. “Okay, sure. You get off at six, right?”

He was sweating. “heh…yup.”

“Cool.”

Truth be told, you were nervous to hang out with Sans. Alone. It had been…a long time, actually. You used to see each other all the time, but since you started getting weird feelings, you felt it was safer to only hang out with him in public. And with…supervision. You just didn’t want to make an ass out of yourself, and you became way too hyperaware of your body when he was in such close proximity. Like you got clumsier and had no idea how to keep it together. Being flustered because of a crush? Now that was something you hadn’t dealt with in a long while.

But it wasn’t anything major. You’d spent time with each other at your houses before. And it never had the same feelings it did now. You sort of…wanted it to be more. You were reading way too much into it, you knew that, but this sounded like the beginning of one of Alphys’ crappy shojo anime. Except Sans invited you over to beat the breaks off you in multiplayer games instead of tutor you.

You went home to shower and eat. You always wanted a full belly when you went to someone’s house, only because you didn’t want to seem like a pig and ask for snacks. Being fat and having a legitimate, sizable appetite was just a recipe for secondhand embarrassment.

Plus, it was nice to get out of your work uniform and into something more suited for the weather. You actually ventured out and wore the new high-waisted shorts and crop top Undyne forced you to buy. It was the same one that Alphys pointed out all those months ago. Hey, it was on clearance.

You walked up the path and knocked when you reached the front door.

“who’s there?”

“No, I’m not doing this today.” You put your finger on the doorbell and drew it back immediately, the sharp tingle running from your fingertips and down your arm. “DAMMIT, SANS!”

“heh heh heh. the ol’ fake doorbell buzzer trick.” He swung the door open and grinned at you from his spot. That little fucking troll. “classic. welp, if you fell for it, my bro is gonna do the same for sure.”

“Unless I warn him.” You scoffed and push past him, taking in the refreshing burst of cool air as you crossed the threshold. “Oh, man. It’s so nice in here. You guys are so lucky. I have to make do with open windows and the smallest of breezes to keep myself from dying.”

He followed you closely. “yeah. reminds him of snowdin, i guess. he couldn’t stop reminiscing about it when he came back from his…uh, outing with ya. so i figured i’d give him a little reminder.”

That was honestly the sweetest. Sans always said he was lazy, but when he cared for people, he gave them everything he could. From sneaking Dogamy and Dogaressa his scraps from Grillby’s to carting library books to Toriel’s office when you lived Underground, he was as thoughtful as he was humble. It was really cute.

“uh, thanks.”

Whoops. Said that out loud.

“S-so…um…what did you want to play?”

His tension eased from his face, shoulders relaxing. “figured you’d want to get right down to it. before we jump in, thought you might wanna revisit our old bet.”

“Bet?” you echoed, following him to the couch.

The arrangement of their living room was simple enough. A long, U-shaped couch that hugged a coffee table in front of the HDTV. Hung up on the wall were various photos of all of you. Well, mainly glamor shots of Papyrus, if you were going to be honest. And the photoshop job he did was amateur at best, but his brother humored him anyway. Next to their mountainous pile of movies was a brand spanking new display case. Papyrus’ trophy was polished to perfection and tucked away just beyond the glass.

“don’t tell me you forgot. wait, no. i get it. you’re just playin’ dumb because you don’t wanna lose.”

It clicked. “Oh my god! I can’t believe you remembered. Hell yeah!”

You were eager to hear of his progress. Once upon a time, you recommended a game series for him to play. You had a lengthy discussion about how fun it was to romance fictional characters, and you wanted to guess who he got together with during the course of the game. Now it sounded like he was finished with the trilogy and had come to collect. You couldn’t let him beat you.

“Sooo???”

“the game sure is effectin’ my life massively,” he grinned. “you were right. it’s a blast. can’t say i like playin’ human, but there’s a hell of a lot of interestin’ stuff. space travel. shootin’ down bad guys. savin’ the galaxy. think i’ve done more in it than anything underground.”

“Yes! I knew you would appreciate it.” You were giddy with his approval. The series had always been near and dear to your heart. “Okay, now. Alignment-wise…paragon or renegade?”

“paragon.”

“Ha! I’m so glad. I love going into games and helping. No reason to be a giant dick to people, even if they aren’t exactly real. You’re playing as a dude, right?”

“sure am, bud. why?”

“Just curious. Some guys prefer to play as the female character so they can ogle her the entire game. But I don’t take you for the type. Hmm.” 

You brought your legs up and crossed them, leaning toward him intently. “Your romance. You played as a dude, so you’ve got two options: Ashley or Liara. Ash is pretty abrasive for some people, but she’s got good intentions. She loves poetry and could probably beat you up if you ever made fun of her for it. So a tough girl with a soft side. But she’s also human, and that might make it weird for you. Liara’s an alien, so more monster-like. She’s definitely the fan favorite, she’s a giant nerd, but naïve, and definitely cutesy. Hmm hmm hmm…what’s Sansy’s type…”

You couldn’t even gauge his reaction for the right answer. He was keeping it airtight. “Well, I’ve got a fifty-fifty chance. I’m guessing Liara.”

He chuckled. “nope.”

“WHAT? You totally banged Ashley? Jeez, Sans! I had no idea you were into that!”

“nah.”

“Hold up. Um…what???”

“didn’t romance either of ‘em.”

“You cheater!” You gasped, shoving him lightly. “That’s not fair!”

“totally is. you said it’d make the game more fun. but neither of ‘em were for me. so. didn’t romance anybody.” He looked so damned pleased with himself you wanted to die. “my turn. i’d say…liara.”

“Wroooong.”

His smile was strained. “huh. guess we were both wrong, then. i thought you’d be into her. she’s real pretty for an alien, almost human. and i thought you liked nerds. your best friend is one.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say about yourself, Sans.” You poked him in the chest. “So we’re at an impasse. And to be clear, I choose him because I can’t do that to her. She lives a really long life. It seems kind of unfair to tease her with a relationship and then take it all away. She’s the type that wants her first to be her last, if that makes sense. He’s adorable, super awkward, totally my type.”

He shot you a sly look. You weren’t feeling it, not when it was usually followed with more of his smug attitude and/or an over-the-top prank. “awkward and cute, huh? i’ll keep that in mind when i fire up my next guess.”

“ACK! Sans, no! Forget I said anything!”

“heh. no worries. i get it. aliens with a long lifespan an’ all. must be hard to see yourself with ‘em. makes sense you’d wanna date your own kind.”

“Gosh, it isn’t like that at all.” You bit your lip and chewed it, trying to word this delicately. “He is…a really good guy. He’s sweet. With her it felt like I would be taking advantage of her. She’s young and impressionable, and it’s obvious she doesn’t have much experience with other people. So I don’t want to end up breaking her heart.”

He didn’t look convinced. “hmm.”

“So, why didn’t you want to date either of them? No spark?” You weren’t going to tell him that your interest in this wasn’t just out of curiosity. You wanted to size him up, to sort of…understand what he liked. What he idealized.

“nada. like i said, i got high standards.” He shrugged. “none of ‘em like i imagine.”

Ugh, of course he would make this more complicated than it needed to be. And honestly? Him saying that didn’t make you feel any better about your own chances. “This sounds really juicy. I gotta know before Toriel catches wind of it.”

“eh. wasn’t part of the deal.” He stood up and headed to the kitchen, abandoning you in the midst of your drilling.

“Hey! Not fair!”

One game down, two to go. He grabbed some drinks for you. Iced tea all around. Memories of a time where you took a gallon of this stuff to the face sparked in your head for a brief moment when you looked down at your reflection in the cup. Maybe he wouldn’t even bring it up.

“heh, remember the time when you got dunked on?”

You glared at him and he continued laughing, not bothered at all by the dirtiest expression you could muster. He really was that dude.

“Laugh it up, Sans. I think you’re just scared I’m going to sit here and guess who you romanced in the second game!”

That wiped the look off his face. He drained his cup in front of you, not breaking eye contact, daring you to try your luck. Oh, you would. And if you were right, then you would get ridiculous bragging rights. Not to mention he would have to take you out to…

Hold up.

Oh _fuck_. You forgot. You said that if you won, he owed you dinner. As in, like, maybe a date? Shit. You didn’t really think of it that way when you said it, but now it would be hard not to. You really fucking dug yourself into a hole with this one. There was no way you could let him win, but you weren’t going to sit here and pretend that date between you wouldn’t completely destroy you if it was that short notice. You were a nervous wreck as it was.

No. you weren’t going to crumble. Not when he looked so damn smug with that shiteating grin on his face. You were gonna win! You had to! For your pride! And your intuition! But mainly your pride!

Okay. Think about this carefully. Liara and Ashley were out of the picture; he said he wasn’t into either of them. Tough girl? Out. Impressionable girl? Out.

So that left you with one option.

“Jack.”

There was the longest pause ever in your entire, pathetic life. “nope.”

“Dammit!!!” You set your glass on the table so you didn’t splash it on him out of all your flailing. How could you have gotten it wrong?!

Sans was downright tickled. “you’re really bad at this.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so hard to read. I thought I really got you this time.” You narrowed your eyes. Hmm. He was a sneaky one. “Did you not romance anyone again?! That’s just so boring!”

“heh. no, i did.”

“Ugh. Okay. You guess who I romanced.”

He hesitated. “uh. thane.”

“OH MY GOD???” You couldn’t help but laugh. “Sans!!!”

“what?”

“You’re totally wrong.” You nearly snorted the tea out of your nose. “I even slipped out a hint earlier and you still didn’t catch on?”

“hey, i gave it my best shot. you’re a lot more complicated than you think.” He looked a little embarrassed you were reacting this way. “thought you’d get along with him. seasoned. good heart. one of the characters said he was, uh…” He drew his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed away at his forehead. That was like, what, the second time today? It was borderline chilly in here, how was he even sweating? “sexy.”

You lifted your cup from on the table, peering at the bright, colorful glass. It was Papyrus’ favorite; a series of snowflakes embedded with edible glitter. What a dork. “Well, sure he is. He’s an _assassin._ They’ve all got that air to them. Thane is super awesome, but I’m invested in someone else. I’ll give you best two out of three.”

You were on the edge of your seat. He had to get it right this time.

“jacob.”

You burst out laughing again. Sans looked confused, then embarrassed. You grinned at him and shook your head. “Wrong again, dorkatron. I’m one hundred percent in love with Garrus.”

“mind explaining it for me, pal? can’t see it.”

“My type is someone like him,” you explained, ready to go into Full Rant Mode™. “Gosh, where do I even start? He’s so – you didn’t see it but – he’s really awkward and stammers, but so _sweet_ and romantic. He doesn’t understand human culture and tries anyway because he wants to make it right, to make it perfect. He’s lost but still tries to do what he thinks is right, stands up to everyone when he knows it’s all bullshit, he protects the weak. He’s cocky and confident and can handle himself in a fight, he’s seasoned but has regrets and he sticks around because he knows it’s what he should do. He’s funny, god, he’s funny, he makes the worst jokes but they’re always hilarious, and he’s so tall and has that – thing – his voice – I mean, it’s really nice – and I wanna smooch him all over his stupid face.”

You had said Too Fucking Much.

In horror, and your face already heating up from the realization that you’d just confessed your undying love to a fictional character in front of your best friend and crush, you brought your hands up to your face and buried it in them. You laughed shakily and tried to stop the nervous tears from welling up in your eyes, chest tight with how much regret you already felt.

“pal…”

This was it. He was going to laugh. You could feel your SOUL tremble, ready to shatter in a thousand pieces from the rejection.

“buddy…”

GOD what were you thinking? You should’ve checked yourself. You could’ve just said you liked him and ended it there. WHY did you have to go so far?

“friend o’ mine…”

You felt a gentle tug of your wrist and kept your muscles tight. He pressed on, pulling your arms down, trying to get you to look at him.

“thanks for bein’ honest.”

You glanced up and avoided eye contact with him. “Oh my god. I’m such an idiot,” you half-sobbed. “I’m such a loser. I really didn’t mean to–”

“hey, hey now. no apologizin’. i asked. see, this is why undyne likes alphys. passion. don’t think i’ve ever seen this side of ya before. it’s real cute.”

“Cute? Really?” You laughed bitterly. “You don’t have to sugarcoat it. I know I’m weird. Just…please don’t tell anybody else, okay?”

“ok.”

“Sans.”

“don’t worry. i got your back.” He hesitated for a moment. “so you’d fall in love with an alien, huh?”

“Honestly, species and body differences aside, if someone like him was even remotely interested in a squishy, soft human like me, I would be one hundred percent okay with that.”

“nice to know. thought you’d be more into…humanoids.”

“Hell no. I don’t care in the slightest. He’s about as far from a human as possible, and…” You paused. “I still really care about him. Fuck, it’s weird, but…I’m attracted to him? That’s weird, right? Even though our bodies are so different?”

“nah. not weird at all.” He glanced over at the TV. “anyway, i chose tali.”

“You DID? Holy shit. Way to go, Sans. She’s my go-to gal.” You couldn’t believe it. “But wait. Tali and Liara are pretty similar – why go after her?”

He shrugged. “she’s got a good head on her shoulders. smart. pretty awkward. family oriented. does this thing where she worries more about others than herself. heh. has a good idea of who she is. not to mention…passionate.”

“Hmm, good choice. I always did like her. She’s cute.”

“yeah. _super_ cute.”

“Doesn’t bother you that you can’t see her face?”

“nah. don’t matter much to me what she looks like. though…by human standards i’d say she’s doing alright.” He winked. “’sides, she admitted she had a thing for me. how can i say no to that?‘”

“Well, I’m glad you picked her. She deserves her happy ending. And I’m sure you can give it to her.”

“yeah. so.” His tone went serious again. “tell me more. you said he was romantic?”

You couldn’t help but delve into detail, seeing as how Sans wasn’t exactly going to play through the game and make these choices himself. You gushed about the heartfelt speech, how he tried to make things right in the second game. How unsure of himself he was in the third game, how he was so desperately in love that he promised a future together no matter what, the date, everything.

You must’ve had stars in your eyes, because after a while, Sans was mirroring them with his own pupils forming into the familiar shapes.

“wow. guess he does set the bar pretty high, huh.”

“I know. It’s so lame. I mean, learning to tango? Hell no. But…it is really sweet. And the fact that they can make it work, after everything, all the differences. I want that, too.”

“yeah. same here.”

You and Sans sat shoulder to shoulder while the game booted up. What happened next was an entire hour of you going back and forth. He was actually pretty insane at them, and you had your suspicions that it was because this shit involved a fuckton of math, not to mention he probably applied all sorts of theories to test out through rapid experimentation. He was such a nerd.

By your fourth loss, you were desperate for a break. But he continued to goad you into picking yet another character on the selection screen.

Buzz.

“Whoops, that’s me. Hold on a sec, Sans.”

“no way. no pausing.” He mashed the buttons with pinpoint accuracy, sending your character flying backwards. You let out a snort of indignation at the sheer concentration painted on his features. He was actually into this.

BUZZ. BUZZ.

“For real, stop! I think someone’s calling me!”

“nuh uh. you’re makin’ it up because you’re afraid to lose. again.”

He grinned and blocked your attack, dealing damage back to you. How did he even figure out his character’s moveset so quickly? Or did he just spend that much time geeking out over this game and learning to be proficient in nearly every single one? You were at a loss for words at this point. You weren’t sure if you were impressed or infuriated.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.**

The front door slammed open and you and Sans both let out screams of surprise.

Undyne stomped inside the house and chucked the door behind her. You’d never seen her this worked up. Well, you had, but there was something different about this. She had her phone gripped in her hand so tight that it would’ve been crushed had Alphys not reinforced it with near unbreakable metals. You shriveled in your seat, unsure of what got her to this state, but you really hoped it wasn’t because of you.

“NNNGAAHHHHH! WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!”

She darted toward you and lifted you up without even thinking. You were paralyzed with both shock and fear as she held you high over her head, biceps bulging from the sudden shift in weight.

Sans took one look and broke down laughing.

“S-sorry! We were playing video games!” you squeaked, not able to find your voice right away.

Undyne set you down on the couch, depositing you right back to your spot next to Sans. She looked miserable. And…were those a hint of tears in her eye(s)? Oh, no. You straightened up when she took a deep breath before releasing it, flopping down on the opposite side of you and staring hard, judging you for whatever you disappointed her with.

“H-have you…” She clenched her hands into fists. “Have you talked to Alphys lately or NOT, punk?!”

You blinked. “Yeah…like, yesterday. Why?”

Undyne grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest. She looked so vulnerable right now. Sans continued to play the game despite you abandoning the controller, beating the ever-living hell out of your character and claiming consecutive wins. Asshole.

“I don’t KNOW!!!” Undyne burst. “Everything was fine until last week! I haven’t even heard from her in DAYS and I think that she’s IGNORING ME!!!”

That…sounded like her. You loved Alphys, but sometimes her anxiety got the best of her. You were alike in that respect. But she could last months holing herself up somewhere. It was usually Undyne that got her out of it, but you’d never actually heard of Alphys blowing her girlfriend off since they’d gotten together. So this seemed serious.

“Well, when was the last time you saw her?”

“She was doing some kind of nerdy computer stuff? I don’t know!!! She wouldn’t let me in on it even though I promised I wouldn’t tell a single SOUL.” Undyne pondered. “Oh yeah, it was when she was fixing that mess you made with that monster!!! The bonding on TV! Oh man, that was hilarious!”

“Undyne,” you warned, “I’m not gonna help if you make fun of me.”

She cackled. “C’mon, you have to admit it was FUNNY. Even though it was kinda gross on their part, but still! Funny! Hey, you never told me, did you ever get any weird side effects??? Like could you use magic for a few hours afterward?”

“Focus!”

“Right!!! So…Alphys…” She exhaled, arms wrapping around the pillow just a little bit tighter. “She got mad saying that you were tricked into this thing, and pretty much did the same thing you’re doing right now. ‘Don’t laugh, this isn’t funny’, but IT IS. I told her that humans don’t even bond the same way so you couldn’t take it as seriously and she got all quiet. THEN she told me that we had to take care of you because you’re just a naïve little baby nerd that doesn’t know how to ACT around monsters!!!”

“She did not!” you squawked. Betrayal! You trusted her.

Undyne laughed slightly, as though it sounded better in her head. “Okay, maybe it wasn’t like that. But she was thinking it! Anyway. I told her that we were your best friends so we wouldn’t let anything weird happen to you as long as we lived! That the two of us, together, would be there until the day you croaked! Because, y’know, humans are really fragile and don’t live very long…”

Sans shifted in his seat. He gave up on the game after destroying you for the twentieth time in the row. You thought he was just resting his eyes, but he cracked one open to get a good look at both of you.

“She got all weepy like a total weenie and said she didn’t want you to die before us. I had to sit there and console her because of your stupid mortality.” She squinted at you. “And I said I would be there forever, and I would be the one to reminisce over all the lame stuff you did while you were alive!”

Uh, this was taking a dark turn? What the fuck? Why were the two of them so concerned about you dying? You were young and perfectly healthy!

“She said that it wasn’t set in stone that I’d even be around, and I said it WAS because why wouldn’t I be?! So we…maybesortofsmoochedalittlebit! And then it was back to normal! Except it kinda wasn’t, because then she said she needed to be alone and kicked me out of the house. She NEVER does that, even when I screw up her calculations by working out in the same room!!! Now I haven’t even seen her. I get up, she’s gone. I leave, she comes in. She LOCKS the guest room bedroom and started tinkering there instead of our room!”

Uh-oh. That wasn’t good. It was one thing for her to ignore her friends, but she and her girlfriend were literally living in the same house. How the hell did she think she could avoid Undyne forever?

“And THEN she changed the locks and replaced the door when I broke it down to get her out,” Undyne finished.

The pillow finally popped open at the seams from her stressful squeezing, the stuffing raining down on all of you in a soft, fluffy shower.

“i’m billin’ you for that.”

“AAAAARGHHH! You’re no help at all!!!” Undyne threw the shriveled remains of the pillow to the side, leaning hard on her muscly thighs. “SO? Has she said anything to you? Did I say something to make her freak out?!”

Buzz. Buzz.

“It’s Alphys.”

“WHAT???” Undyne snatched your phone away before you could even think. She was livid. “BABE!!! WHY are you calling her instead of me?! Where are you?! What did I do wrong?!?!”

You and Sans glanced at each other awkwardly. You heard Alphys stammering on the other line, and it didn’t look good. This had seriously gone from cutesy bonding time between you into an impromptu therapy session. And you weren’t even getting paid for this shit.

“What do you MEAN you’re outside the house?!”

All three of you rushed to the front door. Well, you and Sans settled on the couch underneath the window so you could get a good look. Alphys stood in front lawn, her car parked behind her haphazardly in the driveway.

Undyne stepped out to meet her halfway, lingering on the edge of the porch.

This was too juicy to miss. “Sorry, I’m listening to this.”

You tore the window open and the light hum of the A/C was drowned out by Undyne’s passionate yelling. Oh, man. They were gonna cause a scene! A small bubble of panic blossomed in your chest. Papyrus should’ve been here for this, he would’ve known what to do! You should’ve done something differently and now they were going to break up!

“Y-you didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Then WHY did you just…hide??? Like you did before? You don’t have to sugarcoat it if I messed up, you know! I’m tough! I can handle it!” Judging by the crack in her voice, Undyne was all talk.

Alphys’ expression turned fierce. She had that same look she did when she was calculating complicated equations and jotting down research notes. This was something she was serious about. She came closer, her usual shakiness all but gone.

“I-I was the one who was afraid to tell you how I feel! But I’m not anymore! I don’t want to leave things up in the air! I love you and I want you to marry me!”

Oh.

My.

GOD.

Undyne was at a loss for words. You couldn’t tear the grin off your face.

The taller of the two ran down the path and let out a giddy laugh, sweeping her girlfriend up in her arms and pulling her into a smooch that would’ve made anyone’s toes curl. They were so wrapped up in each other. Literally.

You gaped at the sight and flailed your arms, the happiness blossoming in your chest enough for you to grab Sans’s arm and shake him to point at the scene.

When they broke apart, neither of them seemed to realize where they were. It was incredible to watch them so enamored that everything just faded around them.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, you dweeb!!! I thought you were gonna break up with me!” Undyne snorted with laughter, a high-pitched giggle that I’d never heard her make before in the entirety you’d known her. Go figure. “You know how worried I was about you?!”

“I didn’t know how to say it. That night I wanted to ask you, but I chickened out. A-and I tried to play it off, but I couldn’t because all I could think of was that I knew I wanted this more than anything! I know we’ve already melded so that’s set up but I didn’t want you to ever think that I’d want to do it with anyone else ever again!!! I only want to share that with you! I-I can’t imagine a life without you anymore and I don’t want to! So I want this to be our declaration to everyone else that this is the woman I’ve fallen for!”

“You’re a jerk,” Undyne shot at her. Her accusation was pretty half-hearted, though, given how hard she was smiling and the tears still in her eye(s).

She pulled Alphys into a (romantic?) noogie. She never protested, not even once, and that was probably an amazing representation of their relationship. The fact that there was so much trust and understanding just made you ridiculously glad they were together.

“S-so do you want to, or not?”

“You even gotta ask that, babe?! I’m SO READY!!!” Undyne pumped a fist into the air. She looked like she wanted to bench press something to express herself. You made a mental note to keep her away from everyone’s cars for the rest of the night. “I’m gonna marry the SHIT out of you!!! And we can invite all of our weird, lame friends while they bask in how AWESOME we are!”

Hey. Low blow. Oh, well. You’d let that one slide because of how goofy they were acting.

They continued to chat together, no doubt going through a rapid fire of ideas for their up-and-coming nuptials. Fire in their eyes and hands clasped, the entire neighborhood dead silent while they rattled off in excitement. It had been a long time coming. You were happy that you were here to witness it, even given how traumatizing it was for both of them to reach this point.

Sans pulled back from leaning on the windowsill, his eyesockets crinkled. “hey. looks like you’re gonna be the old maid of the group after all.”

You smiled despite yourself. Both of you were flush together. “You’re one to talk. I don’t see anyone knocking down your door.”

He grinned at you cryptically. “you’d be surprised. let’s uh, get this place cleaned up. and go out to celebrate.”

“Sounds like fun. You’re paying.”

“heh. ok. but only if you share dessert with me.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **question of the day** : what was the biggest mistake you made in your first playthrough of undertale?
> 
>  **remember** : i cherish every single comment AND requests/suggestions are always open!


End file.
